


Семейное дело - не рай

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юморная стихотворная зарисовка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейное дело - не рай

Нелегко, эх, охотникам нечисть гонять,  

Потому что их каждый не против помять.  

Не найдешь кучу денег на плату врачам,  

И поэтому каждый спасается сам.  

Список травм - ого-го, хоть словарь составляй.  

Что поделать, семейное дело - не рай.  

***  

Попасть в аварию - легко (машину жалко, не себя);  

Пробить две стенки головой (такая, право, ерунда);  

Порезать руки все ножом (уже привычка - каждый день);  

По черепушке кирпичом (и вспоминать про это лень);  

Попасться зверю на обед (и аппетита пожелать);  

Болтать с вампиром тет-а-тет (и быстро от него бежать);  

Активно в луже потрястись (три сотни вольт - чудесный миг!);  

В больницу на авто нестись (и не заметить грузовик);  

С вендиго встретиться в лесу (ох, до чего же все болит);  

Жнеца подергать за косу (ОНО еще и говорит?);  

Кроссовок в люке потерять (о боже, вот и смерть пришла!);  

Тако испорченный сжевать (за что такая нам судьба?);  

Ножом под ребра получить (ау! Кто будет воскрешать?);  

Сосиску плохо проглотить (ну да, обидно помирать);  

Поспорить с братом за топор (поймал? Поймал? Ты что молчишь?);  

Три пули получить в упор (такая мелочь, а вопишь);  

Лишиться парочки ногтей (гестапо может отдохнуть);  

И легких не искать путей (где ж взять его, тот легкий путь?);  

Попасть под быстрое авто (тройное сальто - об асфальт);  

Висеть на крюке, как пальто (верните кто-нибудь назад!);  

Поймать на голову рояль (роняют всяко из окон);  

Не повезло. Бывает. Жаль (всегда какой-то, да урон);  

***    

В сверхъестественном мире, эх, жизнь нелегка,  

Но охотники держатся бодро пока.  

Застрелили - воскреснут, поймали - сбегут,  

Хоть в аду, хоть из ада дорогу найдут.  

Остается лечиться и не унывать,  

И в четвертый сезон от фанаток бежать.


End file.
